Idiots in Geniuses
by Sharl
Summary: Rikkaidais guys and Hyouteis were getting impatient because their leaders' acts. They think it's time to do something. Pairing: SanaxAto


Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.

AN: Hohohoho...Another work from me! This is my first try at the diva and Sanada-san, so please be gentle. This idea just popped up in my mind when I was having my daydreaming at Economic class. It's just soo hard not to write the plot and listened to the teacher...Hehehe, that's why I got a bad score for my Economic...TT But I got the remedial test and it has to be better (or so I thought). Anyway, for those who have been waiting for my other fic to finish, I promise I'll update **Baby?** soon, at next week latest. Well then, enough of pointless babbling please enjoys the fic!!

**Idiots in Geniuses**

In one peaceful morning at Hyoutei University, a bunch of guys were gathering in the huge library. If you took a good look at them, you would see some recognizable faces. They were the ex-regulars of Hyoutei's and Rikkaidai's tennis club. Those wonderful guys were no longer junior high school students, they had become a college students, and in a fancy one indeed. Their eyes were looking at the same direction, the ex-captain and ex-vice captain. Sanada and Atobe sat alone together, separated from their friends by some tables and chairs.

"Are they still going to make no move at all?" Shishido asked with a desperate tone. His boyfriend, Ohtori smiled before stroked the long hair next to him.

"They are really blunts, aren't they? Really, they are very obvious, look at them! Everybody will distinguish it immediately!" Gakuto said.

"Who knows our leaders are such an idiot?" Niou snorted when Atobe gave a little smile at Sanada and vice versa. The two handsome guys were supposed to discussing some Greek's myths, as the main topic of their project, but it seemed they were much busier to staring at each other than at the books which lay open on the table.

"Hey, I have an idea. Something is needed to help them together. But my plan is a dangerous one; we must be ready if they're going to kill us," warned Marui as another bubble gum popped. This earned a glare from the librarian. That boy always ate in the library! Didn't he know the rules?

Marui quickly lowered his voice as he saw his friend's eyes sparkled with interest. After some minutes later, they turned back into their normal voice.

"There is 175 that this plan is going to work successfully," Renji informed his friends, who grinned with satisfaction. If Renji's percentage was THAT high, so Marui's plan must be a good one.

"Okay, now the main problem is, how do we do this?" asked Yagyuu.

Right on the next day, Keigo and Sanada realized there was something wrong with their friends. They always glanced at the two idiots whenever they had chances to. They had tried to ask them what was wrong, but still they got no answer. Later that day, when Atobe walked out from his History class, Jirou approached his ex-captain, which earned a frown from Atobe.

"Atobe! I need your help!" said the usual sleepy guy with a panic tone. Atobe was quite surprised. If Jirou was that panic, then this problem must be the though one. Jirou grabbed Atobe's hands and dragged him along the corridor, where many people gazed at them oddly. The diva tried to protest, but Jirou's grip was strangely too strong for him. He gave up at last and let Jirou lead him whenever they were going to go. He was one of Keigo's best friends so the diva was sure that the other will do no harm.

They walked together for several minutes, before they arrived at the huge room for music class. There were no students that time; no one was there, not even the teacher.

"And what do you bring me here for?" Atobe was confused now. He knew he was good at music, but that didn't make sense.

"You're a genius when it comes to playing piano and violin. I need some help in them! Will you teach me?" asked Jirou. _Ah, so that's why..._thought Keigo.

"Sure, why not? Now let's get started..."

"Aah! I forgot to bring my book! I'll get it now, please wait Atobe!" he shouted as his feet started to run, leaving the diva (who just wanted to say that he didn't need any music book) alone. Keigo sighed as his gaze fell on the piano besides him. He sat down on the chair and opened the piano slowly. Suddenly his mind traveled to Sanada. He knew that the ex-vice captain loved to hear some classic music. He knew too that the other guy's favorite song was Canon in D, composed by Johan Pachbell. His lean fingers slowly moved to dance at the piano keys; soon the said song was heard.

The same thing happened too at Sanada, but his part just a little bit 'violent.' When he walked out from his Chemical class, a pair of hand gripped his wrist, dragging him while another pair was on his back, pushing him He saw Yukimura in front of him and Jackal on the back part.

"Hey, what are you two doing? Where do you lead me to?" asked Sanada. His eyes glittering with a slight of panic, he had a bad feeling about this...

"No more question, Sanada. Just shut up and be a good boy," answered Jackal with his monotone voice. Yukimura's head turned around and smiled innocently at him. There, the captain had given him that dangerous smile. Sanada sighed before complying his ex-captain's will. They walked together for several minutes, earned some strange glances as well. The ex-vice captain heard some murmurs and whispers. His sharp ears captured one: "This time is Sanada? Geez, I wonder what's wrong with those two ex-tennis teams..."

When they arrived to the corridor of the music class, Sanada recognized the music came from the said room. It was Canon in D, his favorite song. He wondered who played them so well. Suddenly those previous pair of hands pushed him through the open door, and quickly locked it once he was inside. Sanada turned to glare at the innocent door, before he felt familiar presence. Yes, he saw the man of his dream, Keigo Atobe, sat down in front of the huge baby grand piano. The other guy seemed so lost in thoughts, for he didn't even recognized that Sanada was there.

Keigo took a deep breath as the song ended. He checked at his watch. _Jirou__ sure takes long time..._

"Nice play," a familiar voice startled him and he spun to see whom does that voice belongs to and he saw the man who made his breath catch and his pulse hammer like crazy.

"Sanada, what are you doing here?" Keigo tried his best to hide his gladness. Sure, seeing Sanada here was much a pleasant, yet he thought he was dreaming. The former Rikkaidai guy usually went to tennis court once his classes were over. Genichirou shrugged and silence fell between them. Out of a blue, a paper ball was tossed across the window. Atobe leaned down to take it. He opened the rumpled paper before read what was in them, and his throat suddenly went dry.

_Dear Atobe and Sanada,_

_You called yourselves as geniuses in tennis, and we have no argument with that. But why does the two of you just a pair of idiots when it comes to the matter of heart? It's so obvious that you love each other! Look at us! We are geniuses as well, but we are not as dense as you two! C'mon, be honest to each other and tell what your true feelings are. Don't try to escaped, because the door is locked and you're in fifth floor. _

_Oh, and for your information, we've prepared your 'needs' in the cabinet next to the harps. Thank you very much and stop being idiots! Happy make out!_

_Yours truly,_

_Nice and genius friends.___

Sanada raised an eyebrow when he saw Atobe froze in place after he read that paper ball. Felt curious, he took some steps so he was standing next to Keigo. The taller guy read that small note too, before his eyes went wide like saucers.

A dry wind blew from the window, and an awkward silence fell upon them. Suddenly a whistle was heard and those two turned their gaze towards the window. They weren't prepared for the sudden will of killing that appeared in their blood. There they saw Niou, Yagyuu, Marui, Akaya, Jirou, Gakuto and Shishido on the tree branches, while Yukimura, Jackal, Renji, Oshitari, Ohtori, Taki, Wakashi and Kabaji were looking from the window of Calculus class, which was in the opposite building from the music class. They all waved and grinned to the stunned guys like crazy, and even some of them whistled. Well, perhaps except Kabaji. That hippo –as what Kikumaru called him- just stood with his expressionless face.

Atobe quickly shut the curtain, leaving the room with dim light. Nobody could spoke as the whistle continued. Out of the blue, the former Hyoutei captain rushed towards the door, with the urge to torturing flickered in his eyes. Before he managed to go out, the other guy grasped his hands, made Atobe turned around to see the unspoken expression from Sanada. His eyes showed plenty emotions, but his face was still. Atobe couldn't tear his gaze when Sanada leaned closer. He stopped a mere inch though, to asked, "May I?"

Keigo wasn't sure his voice could go as his will or not, so he just whispered a little 'yes'. With that, they started the first step to do just what their friends wished for. However, they didn't aware that the mentioned friends tried to eavesdropping from the door. Even Marui tried to peek from the keyhole.

AN: Now, please push the review button below...


End file.
